


Candle

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Just a short thing I did for Halloween. Enjoy!





	Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late! I think I actually wrote it on Halloween, but I never got chance to upload it… please accept my apologies. Anyway, enjoy this very short and rushed tribute to Halloween and King Piccolo’s relationship with Katas lol.

King Piccolo sat upon his throne, relishing in the horror and mayhem his children unleashed upon the world. Ah… He inhaled, enjoying the scent of the humans’ fear in the air. It always smelt fresher on Halloween. He was in his element… until he was disturbed. He raised his eyes from his drink – a goblet of human blood, poured fresh on demand, by his minions… and he laid his eyes upon someone who had almost killed his bodyguards in his efforts to visit the Demon King. He hadn’t killed the children, just hurt them… that was kind of him. Kind, and also cruel. He’d hurt them, knowing full well that they couldn’t hurt him in return. Not much, anyway. They couldn’t kill him, because if they did their master would die. Kami always spoke about truth and fairness, but he seemed to have no issue with playing an unfair hand against his own kin. What a hypocrite. If only King Piccolo could slay him…  
“You visit my palace on Halloween and you don’t even bring me a gift?” King Piccolo smirked. “How rude of you. This is my night, you know.”  
“Halloween was here long before you. Why must you take everything?” Kami hissed.

He approached the demon king, and glared at him. He wanted to kill him… but he couldn’t. Not without ending his own life… and he didn’t have a chance anyway. Piccolo was surrounded by guards; they would knock Kami out and tie him up before he got a chance to lay a finger upon their father. They weren’t the brightest of beings, but they were fast, and they could fight. They wouldn’t let any harm come to their king, so it was pointless to even try.

Kami let out a sigh, and pulled a bottle of liquor from the front of his robe. “You can have this, on the condition that you stop your army. Just for tonight.”   
“Why tonight?” King Piccolo questioned.   
“It is Halloween… it’s not good to die on this night.” Kami replied. “There are already enough spirits in the air. The dead are trying to find their way home. I don’t want them to get lost in the crowd.”   
“Tch. Find their way home? You believe that shit?” King Piccolo snorted, and took a sip of his bloody drink. “When someone is dead, they’re dead. They don’t visit on Halloween. Why would they want to?” He smirked. “When they can have fun in Hell?”   
“They don’t all go to Hell though, do they? The ones you kill are stuck in Limbo forever. _They_ can’t visit.” Kami seethed. “I’m asking you, Piccolo. Just for tonight… don’t make it difficult for those who can.”   
“Tch.” King Piccolo downed his drink, and sneered. “Forget it. My children are having fun, I’m having a good time… why would I end all that for some cheap liquor, and a bullshit superstition?”   
“Bullshit, is it?” Kami questioned. “I believe it.”   
“Of course you do. You’re naïve, and foolish.” King Piccolo taunted. “You would believe anything.”

Kami paused for a moment, before turning his attention to the minions at King Piccolo’s side.   
“May I speak with you master alone?” 

They didn’t reply to him. Instead, they looked at King Piccolo, unsure of what to do. King Piccolo didn’t really care much for what Kami had to say… but curiosity got the better of him all the same. He nodded at them, grating them permission to leave… and when he was alone with Kami, he looked at him.   
“Well?” he demanded.   
“… I’ll wait with you.” Kami spoke. “If you call off tonight.”   
“Wait with me?” King Piccolo snorted. “What are you talking about?”   
“… Even when we were one being, we didn’t believe the same things.” Kami spoke. “But… we shared some things. I believe the spirits of the dead return to their loved ones on Halloween. I’m not saying you do as well, but… perhaps you are curious?” His face softened, and he looked sincere… and King Piccolo became unnerved. “Don’t tell me there isn’t a reason you lit that candle.”

King Piccolo moved his eyes, to a pumpkin on the windowsill. There was a candle lit inside it. Just one pumpkin, and a single candle. … Tch. It meant nothing.   
“It’s Halloween.” He growled. “The kids did that. I had nothing to do with it.”   
“Your children inherit their memories from you. And… I believe their feelings as well.” Kami spoke. “… I think they were hoping they would find us.” He looked at King Piccolo, so sincerely… and though his eyes were sad, there was a small smile upon his lips. A smile that unsettled King Piccolo even more. “I’ll wait with you, if you call off tonight. I’ll stay here until the morning… I… lit a candle myself. In hope that –”  
“Whoever sent us here left us to die.” King Piccolo snarled. “And perhaps they are dead themselves, I don’t care. But they won’t visit. That candle means nothing. You’re wasting your time. Now…” He outstretched his arm, and swiped the liquor from Kami’s hand. “Get out of here, before I throw you in the prison. I didn’t need you in good condition, I just need you alive. You ought to remember that.”   
“… Happy Halloween.” Kami growled, angered by King Piccolo’s refusal to cooperate. But, if he was honest, he hadn’t expected anything else. He turned his back, and left the room. Then when he had gone, King Piccolo opened the liquor, and took a large swig. It wasn’t bad, actually… Not as good as human blood, but still… it was sweet.

He let out a sigh, and turned his gaze back to the candle, all too aware of it now that Kami had pointed it out. He stared at it, for a long moment… and in sudden anger, he threw his hand around the pumpkin and crushed it in his palm, extinguishing the flame.


End file.
